Baby monitors are remote communication systems. Some baby monitors may provide audio or images from a baby's location to a monitor location remote from the baby. For example, a baby monitor located in a baby's crib may send video or audio of a monitored baby to a caregiver's mobile device via wireless communication. In various scenarios, a caregiver receiving video or audio of a sleeping baby via a mobile device may be able to detect exceptional conditions that may affect the baby. Some exceptional conditions affecting a baby may be dangerous to the baby, such as, for example, respiratory arrest, choking, or environmental conditions such as fire or flood. Users of baby monitors include parents, child caretakers, day care staff, and hospital personnel, who may be responsible for a baby's safety or security.
Some users may employ a baby monitor to monitor a baby's status. For example, a caregiver may determine if a baby is sleeping or awake based on viewing a video or audio baby monitor feed. In some examples, a user may prevent an exceptional condition detrimental to the baby, based on data received from a baby monitor. Some exceptional conditions such as silent choking impact many babies each year, and such a condition may be mitigated if detected soon enough. In an illustrative example, a caregiver monitoring a baby monitor's audio or video feed may be able to respond soon enough based on using the audio or video feed to detect the baby's silent choking.
In some examples, baby monitors may be configured to provide audio or video to the baby's location from a monitoring location. Some baby monitors may be configured to permit a remote caregiver to direct the baby monitor to provide sound helping to calm the baby. For example, a caregiver may choose from a mobile device menu soothing music to be played by the baby monitor. In various scenarios, a caregiver may speak or sing to the monitored baby through their mobile device communicatively coupled with a baby monitor, permitting the baby to be comforted at a remote location by a familiar voice. Some baby monitors may be cumbersome to transport and configure at a new monitoring location. A user employing a baby monitor at many locations may be required to reconfigure the baby monitor power, network connections, or operating parameters, in each location where the baby monitor is used.